Addicted
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Tyler in "Playthings" doesn't survive. About a month or so later Dean finds pain killers in Sam's bag. Worried he confronts his brother about the possible drug problem which leads to unexpected results... UPDATED! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Just because I can't get enough Sam angst, lol. Not my best story, but please review anyway :) It will get better!

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**Sam shook his head. He couldn't believe it. It really was true. He really was cursed. Tyler died, and Ava is gone; and probably dead too. He stared at the pain killers on the table next to him. Quickly he swallowed them.

"Hey Sammy, you ready?" Dean asked as he walked into the hotel. Sam quickly stuffed the pills in his bag. He looked up.

"Yeah," he said calmly. "Ready." With that he grabbed the bag and went to the car. Frowning Dean followed him, eyeing the bag cautiously.

A few hours later they pulled into a gas station, Dean waited as Sam got them snacks and went to the restroom. He put his hand to his neck as he eyed the bag in the backseat. He didn't like the idea of snooping around his brother's things, but he felt like he had no choice. Sam had been acting different, quieter-even for him. More distant. He seemed to be even shutting Dean out.

"Sorry little bro," he muttered as he dove into the bag. Amazed that he found something so quickly he emerged with the pain killers. He stared at them in shock.

"What the hell have you been doing to yourself, Sammy?" He still stared at it. He couldn't believe it. His brother, the do gooder had been doing drugs. _Drugs_.

_"Protect Sammy, look after him...."_ His father's words drifted into his head.

So much for keeping _that _promise. Wasn't doing a very good job if his little brother was into drugs. He shook his head.

At least it wasn't hardcore drugs. And if it was soon enough he could help Sammy through the wihtdrawl period. Thank God he found it now instead of later. When it could have been to late.

"Sorry I was gone so long." Sam said, making Dean jump and quickly hide the pills next to his leg.

"Tha'ts okay, Sammy," Dean said, smiling. "Not like you could help it." He fingered the bottle nervously.

"Uh huh." Sam said after staring at him. He eyed the duffle. Maybe, just maybe he could snag the pills while grabbing something else, like a towel. "You know what? I forgot to use the restroom. It'll only be a few moments."

"Sure," Dean shrugged. "Whatever man."

Sam frowned.

"Everything okay Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "Everything's fine."

Sam grabbed his duffle and started to shuffle through it.

"What the hell?"

Deans lips curled into a knowing smile.

"Missing something?"

"What?" Sam looked at him sharply. "Oh, no nothing."

"You sure this is nothing?" Dean fished out the pain killers. Sam stared at him.

"Dude, you went through my stuff?" He demanded.

"Wouldn't have to if I wasn't worried about you. Drugs, seriously man?" Dean shook his head. "I thought you were a lot of things, Sammy, but an IDIOT was never one of them."

"You don't know anything about it!" Sam suddenly shouted. Dean eyed the people staring at him.

"Dude, just chill. Okay?" He said slowly. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"I don't care about that," Sam snapped, fury in his eyes. "You have NO RIGHT to go through my stuff!"

"And you have no right do to drugs!" Dean bellowed back. "You know what?" He shook his head. "You're a selfish son of a bitch, do you know that?"

"Selfish?" Sam snapped. "How the HELL am I the selfish one?"

"All you care about is your own goddamned self," Dean snapped. "You don't think about what's going to happen. What would happen if I found you overdosed, huh? And had put you in the ground myself?! Did you even THINK about that? Did you?"

"Come on man," scoffed Sam. "It's not even that bad! It's just pain killers, that's all. For my headaches...and for all the shit that's happened to me. All the people that I've killed...Tyler, Ava...everyone.."

"First of all, we don't know where Ava is," Dean snapped. "Second of all, Tyler's death wasn't your fautl Sammy! None their deaths were! Now will you stop acting so Goddamned self rightous all the time?"

Sam stared at him.

"Give me the pills, Dean," he demanded.

"Hell no! You think I'm stupid?" Dean gave a short laugh. "You really do think I'm that stupid." He shook his head.

Sam continued to stare at him.

"Go to hell," he snarled as he grabbed the duffle and slammed the door in Dean's face.

"Sam! Get back here Sam!" Dean got out of the car. "You really think I'm going to leave your sorry ass by yourself?"

"Yes, for once just leave me the hell alone for Gods sake, Dean!" Sam shouted as he faced Dean while walking backwards. "Please, just LEAVE ME-" but before he could finish his sentence a car came flying out of no where and slammed into Sam Winchester....

**Again, not my best story, I had a rather hard time of starting this one. Please review anyway, though! Don't worry, not going to kill Sammy in this story :) **


	2. Chapter 2

****

Thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Dean rushed to Sam's body. It was the fastest he had ever run.

"Oh my God!" The driver climbed out of his back seat. "He came out of no where!" He said in an apologetic tone. "He came out of no where..."

"If you'd know what's smart for you, you'd shut your goddamned mouth," growled Dean, his body trembling as he touched Sam's face. "And call 911!" He added in an angry growl. The driver quickly obeyed. "Sam? Can you hear me? Sam!" The response he got was a groan. But that was good enough for Dean. That told him that he was alive. "It's okay buddy," he muttered. "It's aokay. You're big brother is here. I'm gonna take care of you."

With that he quickly put his coat over Sam's wounds. Sam groaned again.

"Easy there, kiddo," he said slowly. "Just take it easy..."

"Dean?" Sam managed to gasp weakly. His eyes widened hopefully.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Don't call me kiddo," Sam grunted and Dean grinned.

"Sure thing...Sammy." He shook his head. "Now, was doing all these drugs worth it?"

"Bite me," growled Sam as he continued to caugh causing Dean to give a shaky laugh.

As Sam laid on the pavement Dean tried to comfort him the best he could. Seconds later an ambulance appeared and loaded him up while the police talked to Dean.

He wasn't sure why, but quickly Dean decided to lie about the drugs. He figured he could use it for leverage. Force Sam to go through withdrawls with just Dean to help him through it. And if not, will than Dean could always dangle rehab in front of him. It was a sure fire way to get Sammy to cooparete. Pleased with hi decsion Dean followed the ambulance in the Impala. Thankfully Sam didn't seem damnaged enough that Dean needed to ride with him to make sure he'd be okay. And also, Dean knew he couldn't leave their only transportation stranded somewhere.

* * *

A few hours later Sam woke up in a hospital bed. He started to look around when Dean inturrupted him.

"Careful, Sammy," he warned his little brother. "You're neck's in a brace right now, you don't want to move it."

Sam groaned as he tried to raise his head and see the best he could.

"What...wh..what happened?" He mumbled, his tone groggy.

"Don't you remember?" Dean asked with a bit of a laugh. He moved the chair closer to Sam's bed. "You got hit by a car, Sammy," he said slowly. Sam struggled to remember, his head screaming in agony.

"Hey, Dean," he said softly. "You think you could get me some pain kills or something?"

"Sorry, no can do Sammy," Dean said, shaking his head. "Remember? That's why we were fighting in the first place. I found your stash of pain killers little bro. I'm not going to enable your habit."

Sam groaned as he remmebered.

"Yeah," Dean said, nodding. "Thought so. Coming back to you now, isn't it?"

"But the pain..." Sam pleaded. "My head feels like it's on fire."

"I'll get the docs to give you something," said Dean. "Some morphine or something. But I'm not going to just start handing you pills now."

"It's not even that bad," mumbled Sam.

"The hell it's not," Dean said sharply. "You got hit by a car, Sammy. You could have died. You're in a hospital now. I don't want you to be in a hospital again because you overdosed."

"It's not gonna even get that..."

"What, bad? Of course it's not Sammyo. Because you're going to stop the addiction right now. Before it's too late."

"I'm not going to rehab, Dean!" Sam growled. Dean raised his hand in self defense.

"Did I say anything about rehab? Look, I'm giving you an option here. Because I'm cool like that. You go through the withdrawls with me helping you, and I well, or you go to rehab. Those are your two options."

"Oh yeah," Sam said sarcastically. "Real cool."

Dean arched his eyebrows dangerously.

"I'm not in the joking mood, Sammy. I just found out that my brother's doing drugs and-"

"All right!" Sam said sharply. "I get it, your upset with me."

"More than upset," Dean snapped. "Try pissed."

"Fine." Sam shrugged. "You're pissed at me. Whatever. I'll do the whole thing with you than. In some hotel room. You happy now?"

Dean stared at him before responding.

"No, Sammy," he said softly. "I'm far from happy."

* * *

A week later Sam and Dean left the hospital.

"Now comes the tough part," Dean told Sam as he helped his brother use his crutches.

"What could be tougher?" Sam snapped. "I haven't had my pills for the last week."

"Yeah, but you still had drugs in you," Dean contradicted him. "Like morphine and shit. Now you're gonna have to quit, cold turkey."

"It's not even that bad," protested Sam. "You're blowing this way into proportion."

"For your sake, Sammy," sighed Dean. "I hope I am."

* * *

Dean woke with a jolt as he heard moaning from Sam's bed. Cursing at himself for falling asleep he hurried over to his little brother.

"Easy there, little bro," he said as Sam continued to moan and whimper in pain, continuing to shiver-but was covered in sweat. "Blowing out of proportion, huh?" he sighed as he held Sam, prerparing himself for the long night ahead and the next few days as well....

**Of course, lot's of Sam angst in the next chapter :) **


End file.
